Perfect
by FlushedPrincess
Summary: GoenjixHaruna con la canción Perfect de Simple Plan, idea de Kani14


**¡Hola! Bueno, es mi primer fic, así que empezaré con lo que creo es más fácil… Un One Shot. Tratará sobre nuestro querido goleador de fuego, Goenji. La inspiración me la dio mi onee, nadie más que Kani14. Ojala les guste, aquí se los dejo.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Level-5. La canción es de Simple Plan, un muy buen grupo.**

Goenji caminó rápidamente por el pasillo del hospital hacia la oficina de su padre. Tocó la puerta suavemente y esperó hasta escuchar la voz del médico.

-¿Cómo que me vas a cambiar de colegio?

-Cosas que ya decidí, Shuuya.- respondió el padre sin levantar la cabeza.

_Hey Dad look at me__  
><em>_Think back and talk to me_

-¿Por qué nunca me preguntas cosas que me involucran?

-¿Acaso debo hacerlo?

-Sí, Raimon es un buen colegio.

___Did I grow up according__  
><em>_To plan?_

-Lo siento, Shuuya. Ya lo habíamos hablado. Vas a estudiar medicina.

-Papá, eso no es lo que quiero.

___Do you think I'm wasting__  
><em>_My time doing things I__  
><em>_Wanna do?_

-Y que quieres ser, ¿futbolista profesional?

-No lo sé, pero…

-No, Shuuya. Anda a casa. Yuka te está esperando.-algo se movió cerca los ojos del médico. Shuuya le dio la espalda y salió del escritorio con una lágrima de rabia en el rabillo del ojo.

___But it hurts when you_

_Disapprove all along_

__Goenji salió del hospital. Sacó la pelota del matorral donde la había dejado. _Debo ir a casa… Pero… Tomaré el camino largo, para ver la práctica. _Y así, en vez de ir hacia su casa, donde lo esperaba su querida hermana, se dirigió de vuelta al instituto Raimon.  
><em><br>__And now I try hard to make it__  
><em>_I just want to make you proud__  
><em>_I'm never gonna be good__  
><em>_Enough for you_

Llegando cerca de la cancha escuchó la voz del capitán. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. A Endou le daría depresión si lo supiera… No, definitivamente no se lo iba a decir.

-Goenji-kun, ¿por qué no vas a practicar?

-No gracias, Haruna-chan. No estoy del mejor humor.

___I can't pretend that__  
><em>_I'm alright_

-¿Te importaría contármelo?

Goenji dudó. Pero al final, bajo la preciosa y preocupada cara de Haruna, la llevó a un lugar más privado para contarle su drama.

-Entiendo… - fue lo único que Otonashi dijo después. Lo miró con los ojos llorosos.- ¿No te irás, verdad, Goenji-kun?

Goenji no respondió. Ya estaba herido él, y no quería herirla a ella también. Se despidió de Haruna y se dirigió a su hogar.

-¡Shuuya!

-Hola papa.

-Te dije que te fueras a casa hace media hora.

-Quise ir a ver al Raimon jugar.

-Te dije…- el padre fue interrumpido por su hijo.

-¡Ya déjame! No quiero ser médico, quiero seguir en el Raimon. Y lo haré, porque no me puedes cambiar.- Goenji volvió a darle la espalda a su padre, esta vez las lágrimas corrían sin control por su tez morena.

___And you can't change me__  
><em>

'_Cuz we lost it all__  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be Perfect_

_Lo siento, papa, _pensó Goenji corriendo. Sintió chocar con alguien delicado.

-Lo lamento… ¿Haruna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Haruna, aferrada por los brazos del moreno, se sonrojó. -Es… Es que te vi tan deprimido que quise ayudarte. Lo siento.

___Now it's just too late__  
><em>_And we can't go back_

Goenji sonrió dolorosamente.- Gracias, Haruna.- la soltó y se secó las lágrimas que habían caído.

___I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be Perfect__  
><em>

Haruna le tomó la mano y movió la cabeza.- No.- dijo.- Déjalas salir. Yo no me reiré, y nadie te podrá ver.__

_I try not to think__  
><em>_About the pain I feel inside_

Goenji se dejó llevar por un impulso y la abrazó. Haruna, sorprendida, se sonrojó aún más y correspondió el abrazo.

___Did you know you used to be__  
><em>_My hero?_

_Gracias, Haruna… En estos momentos odio al que sea tu novio. Por tener a alguien tan Hermosa, buena y adorable como tú. _Apoyó su cabeza en la de Haruna.

-¿Haruna?

-Dime.

- Gracias.- siguió Goenji. Se separó de Haruna. El abrazo de ella lo había hecho despertar.

___All the days__  
><em>_You spent with me_

-Deberías ir a hablar con tu papa. Él va entender si se lo explicas bien.

Shuuya asintió. Se dio media vuelta para irse…_ No, me falta algo por hacer_, pensó. Volvió a mirar a Haruna y le plantó un beso en la frente. Sin volver a hablarle se alejó, dejándola sorprendida y a la vez feliz. Al Goenji llegar a su casa, saludó a Yuka y fue directamente donde su padre.

_Now seem so far away__  
><em>_And it feels like you don't__  
><em>_Care anymore__  
><em>

-Papá. Tengo algo que decirte.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Papá.

-¿No que ibas a seguir en Raimon sin importar lo que yo dijera? Porque no te puedo cambiar….

-Por eso vengo. Sé que el futbol fue el que dejó a Yuka en el peor estado en el que la he visto. Sé que el futbol no salva vidas. Pero también sé, que mamá quería que todos fuéramos felices. Por eso quiero seguir con el futbol, porque los hacía felices a ti, a Yuka... A mamá… Porque siempre me hizo feliz verlos felices a ustedes. Siempre me apoyaban cuando jugaba. Yuka era la más feliz, hasta disfrutaba los partidos más que yo. Si me quitas el futbol, perderemos nuestra felicidad los tres.

___And now I try hard to make it__  
><em>_I just want to make you proud_

El padre suspiró

-Por favor papa… Entiéndeme.

___I'm never gonna be good__  
><em>_Enough for you_

-Te entiendo, hijo. Ven acá.- el médico abrió los brazos para acoger a su hijo

___I can't stand another fight__  
><em>_And nothing' alright___

-Todos estos años… Perdimos tiempo, conversaciones y relacion. No quiero más de eso.-

___'Cuz we lost it all__  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever__  
><em>_I'm sorry_

-Papa… Sólo quiero que sepas… El futbol y mi familia son mi todo. Sé que mis notas no van para hacerme futbolista. Pero no lo quiero dejar. Y también quiero que sepas… Que no puedo ser perfecto, nadie puede._ Ni siquiera tú, Fubuki._

___I can't be Perfect__  
><em>_Now it's just too late__  
><em>_And we can't go back__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be Perfect__  
><em>

Padre e hijo abrazados lloraron. Pronto llegó Yuka y al verlos llorar quedó espantada.

-Ven aquí, hermanita.- dijo Goenji e hizo un espacio entre su padre y él.

-Otou-san, ¿qué le pasó a onii-chan?

Goenji le movió el pelo.- Tranquila, onii-chan está bien. Papa, ¿sigo castigado, verdad?

___Nothing's gonna change__  
><em>_The things that you said__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna make this_

-Sí, hijo. Pero podrás elegir después lo que quieras hacer con tu vida.  
><em><br>__Right again_

Goenji agradeció a su padre._ Ojala no vuelvas a darme la espalda cuando te necesite._

___Please don't turn your back__  
><em>_I can't believe it's hard_

Su corazón dio un salto_. Haruna._

_-_Papa, dejame salir ahora, por favor. Tengo que hacer algo importante.

El padre lo miró desaprobador, pero asintió.

_Just to talk to you _

Goenji salió corriendo de nuevo. Algo de bueno tenía ser futbolista. Vio a Kidou.

-¡Kidou! ¿Dónde está Haruna?

-Se dice hola primero, Goenji.- respondió Kidou con una mueca.- Está en el instituto, con Aki. No vayas ahora_._

_But you don't understand__  
><em>

-Es muy importante. Gracias.- dijo el moreno y corrió hacia Raimon_._

_'Cuz we lost it all__  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be Perfect_

-¡Haruna! ¡Haruna!

-Goenji-kun, ¿por qué gritas tanto? Estoy aquí.- río Haruna_._

___Now it's just too late__  
><em>_And we can't go back__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be Perfect___

-Sé que es un poco tarde, porque ya tienes novio pero…- los ojos de Haruna se oscurecieron.- ¿Qué pasó? 

-Terminó conmigo.

-Lo siento mucho, Haruna… No quería…

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué querías?

'_Cuz we lost it all__  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever__  
><em>_I'm sorry_

- Quería decirte que… Sé que no puedo ser perfecto, y que seguramente hay alguien mejor para ti… Pero quisiera… Quisiera tenerte a mi lado. 

_I can't be Perfect__  
><em>_Now it's just too late_

__Los ojos de Haruna se llenaron de lágrimas. Con todas las ganas se abrazó a Shuuya, correspondiéndole como él a ella.

_And we can't go back__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be Perfect_

**Ya, eso es todo. Ojala les haya gustado :) Yo debo terminar de escribir, pero me hechan del compu, además tengo sueño y colegio mañana :( **


End file.
